My Fairytale Come True
by Nick Angel
Summary: Blair told Chuck about her pregnancy and about Louis being the father. But is that really the end of the story? Take a look inside to find out more! Please R&R! :


Hey there!

Although I've only written stories about Vampire Diaries till now, after the latest episode of GG I just had to write this one down.

This story is just s short piece I thought about after watching 05x04.

I'm thinking about continuing but can't decide. Please tell me what you think of my story and if I really shall continue it or not. :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Fairytale Come True<strong>_

* * *

><p>That's the moment. This one moment she waited her whole life for. The moment that would turn her fairytale into real life.<p>

Here she was, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, about to be wedded to her prince, Louis.

Everything was perfect. She had the perfect dress, as Louis finally convinced his mother to allow that. Her hair was shining and cautiously held up by shining pearls and diamonds.

Kate got her William, combined with a great wedding. And here she was, getting her own.

And it was a great one. Everything was thought out to the smallest detail. And her husband to be was simply fabulous. He combined everything Blair always searched for in a man. He had manners, was good looking, the best catch she could possibly ever have.

And people envied her. She knew that other women would be happy to be in her shoes right now. So why wasn't she?

Louis sister, his cousin, Monica, and Serena, her bride maids, already went through the door to move down the walk. And Blair stood there, alone waiting for her big entrance.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She would even go as far as to say that she was scared. She was overwhelmed by emotions as she could feel it in every little part of her that everything she ever dreamed about would be given to her in the next few moments.

But somewhere deep inside of her there was this nagging feeling, telling her that she forgot something important, something very important.

But then suddenly her father held his arm out for her then, successfully getting her out of her train of thoughts.  
><em>Everything is fine and taken care of... Don't worry...' <em>she tried to reassure herself.

With that she laced his arm with hers and felt grateful for being able to hold on his arm for support.

The bride maids took their place opposite the groom, who wasn't allowed to look behind him.  
>For a moment complete silence reigned inside the chapel just before the the church organs began, announcing her big entrance.<p>

Taking one deep breath she took one step forward.

The cameras flashed off, blinding her for a few moments. '_The pictures will look perfect'_, she thought to herself. Everything is perfect. Her appearance, the dress, the smile.

From the guests she could hear vows and some of them saying that she would look wonderful.

Of course she did! She knew that! It was her wedding after all!

So why did she have thin tingling inside of her, telling her that things are indeed not perfect at all?

"I'm so happy for you." her father told her as they moved down the aisle. And alongside him all of the guests were. She could see Nate sitting in one of the rows, his whole family alongside Serena's smiling at her encouragingly. Dan was there as well, nodding her way but not raising his eyes to look at her directly. A few rows later she could see Dorota and her husband, Dorota crying her eyes out, hiding her face in her husband's chest. Why won't she look up? Why isn't she smiling?, Blair asked herself. It's her wedding, she should be!

In the next row her mother was seated next to her stepfather. Both were crying and flashing their smiles at her.

She looked in front of her, seeing Serena trying to hold her emotions back while tears ran down her face. Louis still had his back to her.  
><em>'Please, please turn around and look at me'<em>, she pleaded in her head. She wanted reassurance. From him. Reassurance for doing the right thing. But why? She was about to be married to her Louis, the man who loved her unconditionally. That's the right thing to do, right?

As they came up to the reception her father turned to her and kissed her forehead. His hold on both of her hands became intense for a short moment before he moved to let go, giving her away to Louis. He took her hand in his and turned to face her for a short moment but long enough for Blair to get a glimpse on the emotions clearly displayed on his face. His eyes shone like the bright sunlight itself. Everyone could clearly see that he was by far the happiest man in this whole chapel. So why didn't she feel like she was the happiest woman?

The music stopped and they turned to the priest who nodded at them and began his speech. And then her baby kicked reminding her. With every sentence the priest spoke the kicking increased as if the child would try to stop the wedding. Taking a few breaths Blair tried to control her emotions and begged the baby to stop kicking, willing the pain to go away. But it didn't lessen, in fact it even increased to the point that she almost couldn't bear it anymore. '_Make it stop, please make it stop!'_, she begged in her mind but nothing changed.

She looked around, tears running down her face. She looked at her mother desperately who only smiled back at her, mistaking her tears for being tears of joy. She looked at Dorota who hadn't stopped crying at all. She still wouldn't smile at her. She wouldn't even look at her! She looked at Nate, Lily and even Rufus. But they all just smiled at her, nodding their heads. None of them seemed to get the true meaning of her shaken form.

She looked at Dan who looked her straight in the eyes. But instead of encouragement like the others his eyes held nothing similar. His eyes spoke of distaste, of being personally embarrassed of her, giving her another reason not to breath easy. And then he shook his head and moved to get out of the chapel! How could he! She turned to Louis, trying to make him understand that she was in physical pain but Louis didn't look at her at all as he kept his gaze in front of him as the tradition orders him to.

Her breathing became harder and harder as the kicking became even more painful. To that came that her sight suddenly turned dizzy as a nausea seemed to overcome her. She felt literally sick to her stomach, the words of the priest adding more and more pain as every word appeared as a scream to her by then. What was this? And why now? This is her perfect moment after all!

And then "No!" she heard another voice, suddenly making it all stop. The pain stopped, everything became quiet and she felt as if nothing happened just moments before. She turned around and there he was, Chuck Bass standing right at the entrance. He looked at her with a pleading look, a letter in his right hand.

"No..." he said a little quieter again. And the next thing Blair felt wasn't the baby kicking again but the hard pounding of her heart.  
>She looked around. She caught side of Dan standing at the left end of the chapel, hands in his pockets, looking at her with encouraging eyes now, indicating his approval.<p>

She saw Dorota standing at her, flashing her a brilliant smile, tears still running down her cheeks.

She looked back at Chuck who stood still frozen to his spot all the way over at the entrance, his look remaining a pleading one. But then he flashed her a hopeful smile and raised his arms in her direction, willing her to move towards them. And without even thinking Blair found herself moving. Away from the reception, away from her Louis. The cameras flashed, taking in her ruined make-up, the fresh tears welling up again. But she found that she didn't care. The tears were fresh tears of joy and even if the cameras would not document her perfect smile it was still a true one. She heard gasps and voicing calling for her to stop but none of them mattered to her anymore. All that mattered were Chuck's open and waiting arms that would embrace her as soon as she got there...

* * *

><p>And with that Blair all but jumped outside of her bed. True, since finding out about herself being pregnant she had trouble sleeping pretty often. Even if her thoughts would stop twirling long enough for her to sleep she would wake up shortly after again by disturbing and intense dreams. And Chuck was in almost all of them.<br>She willed her edged breathing to return back to normal and decided that she would need water right now. Therefore she stood up to move out of her room towards her bathroom but stopped at her desk suddenly. There, inside of it, lay the most probable reason for her sleeping disorders. Inside lay this envelope, giving away the name of the father of her child. And the name given wasn't Louis... it was in fact none other than Chuck Bass.

She fell to the floor, hot tears flowing down her eyes. She should have told him as she had the chance. And she did! But she didn't find it in her to tell him the whole truth. Instead of it she brought out "It's Louis'..." And of course "Besides, fatherhood doesn't go with the Chuck Bass' lifestyle..." And sadly, it was true. He let her go because he loved her so much and wanted her to have her fairytale come true. And she loved him as well and actually as much as he did. So who was she to rip him from his future career and bound him down to a family? That wasn't Chuck Bass... And she knew that. Therefore she did the only thing she could in her eyes: lying about him being the father and_ returning the favor_ this way.

He had helped her get her fairytale after all... And it was a fairytale after all, wasn't it?


End file.
